Harry Potter et les trois epees de cristal
by Diablo1
Summary: Chap.5 en ligne! Changement de style, maintenant Humour|Horror.
1. La disparition de Dumbledore

Titre : Harry Potter et les 3 épées de cristal  
  
Disclaimer : Oui ! Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, oh! et comme dans tous mes autres fics d'ailleurs où je n'ai pas mentionné ceci.  
  
Bonne lecture, classé Horreur, drame, pour les 13 ans et plus !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La disparition de Dumbledore  
  
(Ce fic se situe après le tome 4)  
  
Après l'été passé, Harry retourna au collège Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que se soit le premier dîner en la nouvelle année scolaire, il se passa ce qui suis.  
  
Harry : Mille milliards ! Hermione tu m'a brûlée en échappant ta soupe sur moi.  
  
Hermione : Harry, excuse-moi, va voir Dumbledore.  
  
Harry : Ça, c'est sûr ! Je vais faire une plainte contre toi.  
  
Hermione : Euh…  
  
Harry : Je blague Hermione, je vais me faire soigner plus rapidement par lui.  
  
Hermione : Ah ! Sinon ils vont te garder 1 semaine à l'infirmerie, hahaha !  
  
Harry : Très drôle, mais c'est vrai. Ça fait toujours mal, j'y vais.  
  
***  
  
Harry marcha jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, il faisait noir, il avança dans la pénombre du couloir. Il arriva à la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte. Il cogna mais, ces trois coups demeuraient sans réponse. Il cogna à nouveau mais, toujours pas de réponse. Il trouva cela étrange, il ouvrit donc la porte et surprise, aucune trace de Dumbledore. La pièce était froide et sombre et étrangement brumeuse. Harry eut un frisson. La pièce accueillait, on aurait dit, le mal et la terreur. Harry était figé à cause de l'atmosphère très peu accueillante.  
  
Il fit quelques pas vers la droite du bureau. Il aperçut un vortex, du moins cela lui ressemblait. Le vortex était d'un bleu sombre et des fragments noirs en étaient parsemés. Le mélange noir et bleu ayant la forme d'un cercle virant presque sur l'ovale semblait aspirer les couleurs, mais tout cela était abstrait.  
  
Sa brûlure ne faisait plus très mal, alors Harry se demandait s'il se passait quelque chose. Dumbledore était peut-être en danger, ou il avait besoin d'aide. Harry s'approcha du vortex qui flottait à une quarantaine de centimètres du sol. Il mit sa main dedans et tout son corps fut vivement aspiré. Il sentait qu'il voyageait rapidement, mais, il ne voyait rien, tout était si noir, aucune lumière percevable. Mais cela ne prit pas longtemps que ce voyage pris fin.  
  
Tout n'était pas bien clair, cet endroit étant pire que le bureau de Dumbledore tout à l'heure. Cet endroit qui semblait une cave profonde ou une grotte à la limite était brumeux, on voyait même la brume blanche qui montait. Harry sut que c'était une cave souterraine en voyant des escaliers cassés et rongés par la pourriture. Cette cave était sombre et assez verdâtre. Harry fit le premier pas, il marchait dans un couloir assez vieux. Il arriva à un cul-de-sac, seulement un escalier en tourbillon descendant plus bas s'y tenait.  
  
Celle-ci était en acier inoxydable et semblait contenir un mécanisme. Harry tremblant, mais n'ayant pas le choix descendit. Après dix marches tout allait bien. Tout à coup, les marches de l'escalier se refermèrent de manière à faire glisser par le bas.  
  
Sur le coup Harry tomba et glissa, aucun moyen de s'arrêter, la crasse faisait glisser Harry. Allant à une vitesse phénoménale celui-ci finit sa course dans la boue.  
  
Il se releva et eut droit d'assister au dégoût de voir l'endroit le plus laid, vieux et sale de l'univers. La grande pièce au mur gris et vert à cause de la pourriture qui s'infiltrait avait de quoi être dégoûté. Harry avait beau chercher, mais cette salle ne menait qu'à une seule issue, la grande porte. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Harry remarqua les poignées, celle- ci comportait une tête de serpent.  
  
Il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte quand tout à coup les yeux de serpent supposément en béton devinrent rouges. La tête parlait à Harry en fourchelang. Elle disait : Désactive le piège avant d'entrer. Harry effrayé chercha. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un bouton gris bien caché dans le mur à la droite de la porte. Il le pressa et entendit un déclic. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et le serpent disait : Entre mais ne sème que la paix et le bien.  
  
Harry avait sous ses yeux la plus belle pièce qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle brillait de tous ses diamants bleu cristal. Les cristaux diffusaient une lumière bleuâtre. Tout était clair et magnifique. Au centre de la pièce, seule issue, se tenait un ascenseur. Il avança, mais un serpent en cristal alluma ses yeux en couleur rouges. Mais celui-ci ne parlait pas. Harry se dit qu'un piège se tenait ici.  
  
Effectivement, il devait marcher seulement que sur les dalles de cristaux et non sur ceux de rubis. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il supposa puisque rien ne se passa. Harry rejoignit l'ascenseur sans difficulté.  
  
Il a choix entre deux boutons. Sois le bouton où en dessous se trouvait un serpent qui disait en fourchelang : Enfer. Ou celui où le serpent disait : Salle de l'épée. Harry, après une longue réflexion, appuya sur le bouton de la Salle de l'épée.  
  
L'ascenseur, pour une fois, montait, elle aurait bien pu descendre encore plus bas d'où il était. Harry avait des papillons dans le ventre quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta.  
  
Au bout de quinze minutes d'attente, les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Harry comprit pourquoi il y avait deux squelettes. Ils n'avaient pas trouvés le moyen de sortir. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Harry réagit à cela.  
  
Il alla voir les serpents en émeraudes et réussi à leurs dire en fourchelang : Comment puis-je sortir ?. Et leur réponse : Le silence brisé de trois sur l'ouverture du bien ouvrira la porte en l'honneur de la paix.  
  
Harry comprit que c'était une énigme. Pas très difficile d'ailleurs, il la résolut en deux minutes, au hasard.  
  
En total silence, Harry frappa trois fois sur la porte de l'ascenseur. Muettement, la porte glissa vers le côté.  
  
La salle laissait entrevoir une dizaine de piliers. Mais surtout, une cloche de cristal qui contenait une épée de cristal magnifique. Mais le tout semblait protégé par un champ magnétique électrisant et très puissant.  
  
Le plus étrange est que tout à coup, une silhouette sur le mur se laissa entrevoir. Harry trembla, presque des sanglots. La silhouette resta derrière le pilier et semblait trembler. Harry décida tant bien que mal d'affronter cette silhouette pour avoir une chance de sortir.  
  
Harry avança sur le plancher en or pur et clair, laissant entendre tout ses pas. Harry tremblait de plus en plus, Harry aussi. La personne sortit et brandit sa baguette.  
  
Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que c'était Dumbledore. Tous les deux avaient un air étonné.  
  
Voilà! Review please! Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très horreur, mais à partir du 3e… Vous ne comprenez sûrement rien, mais au 2e chapitre tout s'expliqueras!  
  
Max. 


	2. Une histoire bien cache

Titre : Harry Potter et les 3 épées de cristal  
  
Disclaimer : Ces persos et leurs noms appartiennent à J.K. Rowling! Zzz!  
  
Bonne lecture du 2e chapitre!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une histoire bien caché!  
  
Dumbledore : Harry?!  
  
Harry : Oui, mais que faites-vous ici?  
  
Dumbledore : Et toi!?  
  
Harry : J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien!  
  
Dumbledore : Harry! Tout ne va pas très bien…  
  
Harry : Ah bon?  
  
Dumbledore : Je vais te raconter…  
  
Harry : *Zzz, un autre de ses discours!*  
  
Dumbledore : Il était une fois…  
  
Harry : En plus ça commence par ça!  
  
Dumbledore : Voldemort qui avait trouvé les trois épées de cristal, ces épées avaient le pouvoir du mal ou de la destruction totale du monde! Chaque épées avaient une fonction. L'épée numéro un, ci présente, a le pouvoir guérison et… de vie ou de mort sur les matières vivantes. L'épée numéro deux, caché une différente place loin d'ici, a le pouvoir de transformer un vivant ou des vivants en n'importe quoi. L'épée numéro trois, de loin la PLUS DANGEREUSE et la mieux cachée, a le pouvoir de destruction ou de réparation sur son passage.  
  
Harry : Mais…c'est stupide!  
  
Dumbledore : L'arrière grand-père de Voldemort a inventé ces épées, mais lui il était du bon côté, il n'avait pas remarqué que le bien pouvait être renversé. Mais un jour, quelqu'un le remarqua, et par chance le fit remarqué. Ces épées son donc condamnées à être protégées. Mais nous avions fait une erreur, moi et les autres nous avions mis les épées à la même place. Voldemort réussi à prendre une épée, la numéro deux. Il pu prendre alors le corps d'un autre, et faire plein d'autres choses. Cela ne fait guère longtemps d'ailleurs, et tu le sais!  
  
Harry : Maintenant…les épées?  
  
Dumbledore : Elles sont cachées et très difficile à atteindre, même impossible, mais Voldemort en a peut-être la force!  
  
Harry : Alors?  
  
Dumbledore : J'ai senti Voldemort approcher, alors je suis venu, je le sent de plus en plus près, même il peut surgir d'un moment à l'autre, plus fort que jamais!  
  
Harry : Comment peut-il prendre l'épée, elle semble incroyablement protégée!  
  
Dumbledore : Pour la prendre on doit utiliser le Spirit-release. (Une technique ranmaïenne pour HP) Cela consiste à libérer l'esprit, et être vide, parfois on peut en perdre la mémoire ou la conscience en essayant tellement c'est dure.  
  
Harry : Je vais essayer!  
  
Dumbledore : D'accord, mais Voldemort risque d'arriver dans 1 heure environ…s'il réussi. AH! J'oubliait, si tu rates, tu meurt, si tu touche sans avoir libéré ton esprit, tu meurt.  
  
Harry : …  
  
Harry s'avança, toucha et traversant le bouclier de magnétisme très puissant. Il en ressortit et s'évanouit.  
  
Dumbledore : Il a réussi, mais il es trop faible, si c'est le cas pour Voldemort, j'aurais le temps de venir attends!  
  
Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre, une silhouette s'avait glissé dans la pièce! Harry se réveillait peu à peu, et tout juste.  
  
Dumbledore : Voldemort!  
  
À suivre…  
  
Bon maintenant vous devez comprendre! Et l'horreur commence au prochain chapitre!  
  
À bientôt, review svp.  
  
Max. 


	3. Plus fort et plus intelligent

Titre : Harry Potter et les 3 épées de cristal  
  
Disclaimer : Ces persos et leurs noms appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !  
  
ATTENTION ! L'horreur commence à ce chapitre, 13 et +.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Plus fort et plus intelligent  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dumbledore : VOLDEMORT !  
  
Harry : Ah non, pas lui !  
  
Voldemort : Pff !  
  
Dumbledore : Mon ami… qu'aller vous faire ?  
  
Voldemort : Votre ami, moi ! JAMAIS ! Et vous tuez !  
  
Harry : UH? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ça toi!  
  
Voldemort : Mais là c'est vrai, Dumbledore?  
  
Dumbledore : Harry, il est deux fois plus fort qu'avant!  
  
Harry : Comment?  
  
Voldemort : Que le combat commence!  
  
Tous prirent leurs baguettes et Dumbledore murmura quelque chose.  
  
Voldemort : HAHAHA! NIARK NIARK!  
  
Harry : Arrête de rire! Tu as l'air stupide !  
  
Voldemort : Tu vas voir toi!  
  
Voldemort prit une roche et la lança vers Harry, celui-ci l'esquiva de peu. Voldemort en reprit un autre plus grosse, la remet au sol, s'avance vers Harry et le fait tomber au sol avec une telle force que Harry en perdit le souffle. Harry ne bougeait pas, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Voldemort en profite et neutralise Dumbledore avec un sort qui sort de l'ordinaire. Voldemort reprend la roche pendant que Harry se tortille. Voldemort s'approche de sa victime, mets la roche au-dessus de sa tête et…  
  
La lâche !  
  
La roche étant très grosse avait frappée le crâne de Harry, maintenant en sang. Harry vivait encore, mais ne pouvait plus rien au combat.  
  
On voyait de gouttes de sang par terre qui avait été causé par la roche. L'endroit sembla plus sombre, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant place à une atmosphère de combat dont Voldemort adorait. Dumbledore était figé pour encore une vingtaine de minutes, d'après Voldemort en évaluant la force de Dumbledore. Au lieu du sort qui dure 24 heures, Dumbledore, grâce à sa puissance, résiste au sort.  
  
Voldemort dispose d'un minimum de 20 minutes, tout dépend de la force de Dumbledore, qui a été évalué à 20 minutes pour la durée du sort lancé. Voldemort allait tenter le tout pour le tout, récupérer l'épée. Ses calculs prouvent que cela prendra 18 minutes exactement.  
  
Voldemort s'avança vers la bulle magnétique. Il vida son esprit et son âme de toute pensée. Mit un bras à l'intérieur, mais Harry bougea un peu, ce qui le déconcentra. Il fut électromagnétisé par un courant plasma d'une haute intensité mortelle. Voldemort fut expulsé vers le mur à une telle force qui crachait du sang sur le coup, et bien sûr il y avait des jets de sangs à cause du courant mortel.  
  
Voldemort était étendu par terre, mais pour la première fois quelqu'un survécut à une telle intensité de chocs. Voldemort était secoué de sanglots. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent, et Dumbledore revint à lui, autant que Voldemort du moins…  
  
Dumbledore marcha vers Harry, en traitant Voldemort de plein de noms. Harry était vraiment blessé, mais parlait.  
  
Dumbledore avec sa baguette en main cria un sort qui faisait tomber Voldemort. Voldemort se releva, et se lança un sort de protection. Il avançait vers Dumbledore autoritairement.  
  
Voldemort : Je vais vous faire souffrir, héhé !  
  
Voldemort lança un flipendo particulièrement puissant sur un pilier plus ou moins important de la salle. Celui-ci resta en plein milieu de sa chute à cause d'un autre sort de Voldemort. Celui-ci prit soin de positionner le pilier juste au-dessus de Dumbledore, ayant pris soin de lui lancer un stupéfix avant.  
  
Il relâcha le pilier sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'écrasa, tellement il y avait de sang on était sûr de sa mort. Voldemort ricanait.  
  
Mais tout à coup les roches bougeaient. Dumbledore sortit un bras.  
  
Voldemort : Avada Kedavra!  
  
Dumbledore : Arf… une chance que tu ne vises pas…  
  
Dumbledore dont seulement le bras gauche était fonctionnel, prit du sang de licorne, il restera donc plus longtemps en vie pour trouver une solution.  
  
Harry bougea enfin, et se leva ensanglanté.  
  
Harry : VOLDEMORT ! JE VOUS HAIS ! SUPLISSA-EXTREMA !  
  
Voldemort s'écroula en recevant les dommages qu'il avait faits aujourd'hui 2 fois plus fort.  
  
Dumbledore : B… B… bien fait p… pour lui…  
  
Harry : Ou… ais.  
  
Dumbledore : Harry, prépare-nous une potion de regain d'énergie.  
  
Harry la prépara, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ce fut prêt. Ils burent et remarchèrent.  
  
Dumbledore : Bien joué !  
  
Harry : Comment le tuer ?  
  
Dumbledore : On ne peut que le repousser je crois Harry…  
  
Harry : …  
  
Dumbledore : Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il est faible.  
  
Voldemort à l'instant se releva, et cria, SOMNOLEMCIUM!  
  
À suivre…  
  
Review s.v.p. ! 


	4. Jusqu'a la derniere goutte

Titre : Harry Potter et les 3 épées de cristal  
  
Disclaimer : Ces persos et leurs noms appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !  
  
ATTENTION ! L'horreur continue! 13 et +.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Jusqu'à la dernière goutte  
  
~~~~~  
  
Voldemort : SOMNOLEMCIUM!  
  
Harry et Dumbledore qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça, tombèrent raides, et se sentirent faibles. Plus faibles qu'un vulgaire insecte, et aussi lourds qu'une roche, voilà comment ils se sentaient.  
  
Ils attendaient les rires de Voldemort comme un échos au loin. Un échos qui se dissipait de plus en plus. Leurs paupières étaient très lourdes.  
  
Malheureusement, ils s'endormir, dans un profond sommeil. Personne ne pouvait leur venir en aide, mais Voldemort lui, peut, les tuer en quelques secondes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Voldemort ne passa pas plus qu'une minute à rire sur le sort de Dumbledore et Harry. Il se dépêcha et alla chercher l'épée.  
  
Voldemort s'avança vers la bulle magnétique. Il vida son esprit et son âme de toute pensée. Il avança à travers la bulle rapidement. Mais…  
  
Tout à coup, on attendit à travers la salle : HEY!!! VOLDEMORT!!  
  
Voldemort était à nouveau électromagnétisé. Il fut propulsé à très grande vitesse sur une colonne de pierre. On entendit un craquement après l'écrasement.  
  
Voldemort : Qui…a…  
  
Voldemort était à bout de ses forces, il n'était pas plus fort que Dumbledore en ce moment.  
  
Voldemort : QUI EST LÀ!!!!!!!!!!!!? déchira-t-il dans un dernier cri.  
  
C'était…Rogue! Severus Rogue!  
  
Rogue : C'est moi! Stupide!  
  
Voldemort : Argh…sauve...moi....pit..i...é...  
  
Rogue: Pfff! Meurs, crève!  
  
Voldemort s'effondre sans perdre conscience.  
  
Rogue alla voir Dumbledore et Harry. Qui dormaient justement…  
  
Voldemort : ROGUE! ARGH!!  
  
Rogue: Quoi?  
  
Voldemort: Je voulais te dire que…  
  
Rogue : Que quoi?  
  
Voldemort : Avada Kedavra!  
  
Rogue : Mais…euh…  
  
Rogue s'effondra!  
  
Voldemort : HAHAHA!  
  
Tout-à-coup Rogue se releva. Il dit : J'aurai ta peau! Et s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Voldemort : Hum…c'est qu'on verra, HAHAHA! NIARK NIARK NIARK!!  
  
Voldemort étant faible mais ayant résisté à ce choc qui était considérablement plus petit que le précédent, se releva.  
  
Mais il n'avait jamais été assez loin dans la bulle pour recevoir les ondes de chocs les plus mortels et dangereuses. Le plasma était plus concentré dans le milieu de la bulle.  
  
Pour la 3e fois, Voldemort tenta le tout pour le tout! Tout près de la bulle, il vida son esprit pour avancer très calmement et concentré pour entrer.  
  
Il commença tout juste à entrer. Il avançait assez rapidement. Cela pourra peut être lui prendre 15 minutes maximum.  
  
1 quart du chemin est complété en 2 minutes. La bulle vibrait parfois, ce qui annonçait à Voldemort de mieux se concentrer.  
  
Il voyait l'épée, brillante, et belle, tout près. Il était à mi-chemin de la merveille absolu. En fait, la première des 3 merveilles.  
  
À la 7ème minute de concentration, il était rendu au trois quarts du chemin, c'était de plus en plus difficile. Il sentait le choc plasma magnétique le frôler. Ce qui lui indique que l'intensité de celui-ci est très forte!  
  
Au bout de plus d'une dizaine de minutes, il se retrouva face à face avec une personne. Il avait traversé la bulle! Mais cette obstacle était inattendu.  
  
C'était comme une sorte de fantôme. Spécial, différent des autres…  
  
Celui-ci lui adressa la parole.  
  
Voldemort, tel est ton nom. Tu as franchi une des plus grandes obstacles de ta vie. Mais, maintenant tu dois en franchir une autre. Tu dois subir le supplice infernal.  
  
Voldemort : Mais…pas Avada…  
  
Si. Avada Kedavra  
  
Voldemort se tortilla. Tomba, se releva, tomba et finalement se releva.  
  
Bien.  
  
L'esprit disparut soudain.  
  
Voldemort était plus que faible, il se tenait très mal sur ses jambes.  
  
Mais l'épée était devant lui!! Il la toucha. Tout à coup, toute son énergie revint. Il se sentait plus fort que jamais. Il tenait a 2ème plus dangereuse épée au monde.  
  
Avec l'épée, il pu sortir sans misère du champ magnétique, puisque qu'avec cette épée il pouvait désactiver le champ.  
  
Maintenant il devait en finir avec Potter et Dumbledore. Il s'approche d'eux et…tranche Dumbledore en deux. Scritchhhhhh!  
  
Maintenant, POTTER! Cria-t-il .  
  
L'épée descendait à grande vitesse vers Harry et…  
  
TINGGG! L'épée frappa le sol, eh oui, Harry s'était déplacé.  
  
Harry : Vous avez tué Dumbledore!!!! Je vais vous tuer!  
  
Voldemort : HAHAHA! J'ai une épée ultra forte!  
  
Voldemort tenta de re-trancher Harry, mais Harry l'arrêta avec ses mains. Il toucha l'épée, et les mains de Voldemort qui touchaient l'épée devinrent brûlantes et en fumée. Voldemort lâcha l'épée et Harry aussi.  
  
Voldemort : AIE!!! ARGH!  
  
Voldemort reprit l'épée et s'enfuit en courant…  
  
Harry était triste…Albus était mort, pour toujours.  
  
Mais Harry devait poursuivre Voldemort…  
  
  
  
À suivre…  
  
  
  
PS : REVIEWED!!! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit la suite. 


	5. Rogue

Titre : Harry Potter et les 3 épées de cristal  
  
Disclaimer : Ces persos et leurs noms appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !  
  
ATTENTION ! 13 et +.  
  
Voilà, je suis de retour après 3 mois d'absence sur la suite de cette fic! Merci, à la seule personne qui a fait une review, je nomme patty.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Seconde tentative  
  
Voldemort avait pu récupérer la première épée, celle qui a le pouvoir de vie, de guérison ou de mort sur les êtres vivants.  
  
Harry du suivre Voldemort mais il devait éviter les milles et un piège.  
  
Rogue : HARRY!  
  
Harry : AAH!!  
  
Rogue : Euh. Suis-moi ou sinon Gryffondor perdra 50 points.  
  
Harry : Je vous suit mais vous êtes trop drôle.  
  
Rogue : Grr.  
  
Harry : Allez-vous me tuer?  
  
Rogue : Non. Nous allons tuer Voldemort ensemble, mais éloigné!  
  
Harry : Euh.Vous me faites rire! Ha ha.  
  
Rogue : D'accord, nous nous batterons côtes à côtes mais n'en parle à personne.  
  
Rogue : AÎE!!!  
  
Harry : Quoi?  
  
Rogue : Dumbledore.est mort. Euh non, Dumbledore, quand il était vivant.avait installé des pièges à.pied.  
  
Harry : Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue : Ici nous pouvons transplaner. Nous irons 1298 kilomètres à 88 degrés vers l' ouest!  
  
Harry : OKKKK! O__O  
  
Rogue: Allez, allez!  
  
Harry : Ok, donc 1389 kilomètres à 68 degrés vers l'est.  
  
Rogue : Ouais, j'pense.  
  
Harry : Ok.  
  
Rogue : Allez Potter, je vous suis.  
  
Harry : Oui mais.  
  
Rogue : D'accord tiens-moi la main.  
  
Ils transplanèrent sans anicroche.  
  
Rogue : Lâche-moi la main crétin!  
  
Harry : Euh mais.  
  
Rogue: Y'a pas de mais!  
  
Harry : Mais c'est que.  
  
Rogue : Allez petit, suis-moi.  
  
Harry : Euh.  
  
Rogue : Ça va Potter?  
  
Harry : C'est que.  
  
Rogue : Quoi encore!?  
  
Harry : Je n'ai rien dit avant.  
  
Rogue : Mais.  
  
Harry : Rogue, l'histoire n'avance pas là.  
  
Rogue : C'est vrai !  
  
Harry : Où sommes-nous?  
  
Rogue : À quelque part.je crois. Et toi sais-tu où nous sommes?  
  
Harry : Oui! Nous sommes à quelque part, tu me la dis.  
  
Rogue : Grr.Voilà la grotte de la Mort alors fait attention.  
  
Harry : Quoi? Bon, peu importe ce que vous avez dit j'entre.  
  
Rogue : Ha.rry? Il fait noir et je ne te vois pas, tiens moi la main s'il te plaît.  
  
---Aucune réponse--- Mais une main se glissant dans la main de Rogue.  
  
Rogue : Ah ok tu es là.  
  
Rogue : Ah! Voilà ma baguette, Lumos!  
  
Voldemort : Voyons, c'est moi qui tenait votre main ! Avada Kedavra!  
  
Rogue : Ah bien schnout. Bye bye.  
  
Rogue mourut tragiquement mais en héros puisque qu'il a touché Voldemort!  
  
Harry : ROGUE? VOUS ÊTES LÀ?  
  
Une main se glissant entre la main d'Harry.  
  
Harry : Ah ok.  
  
Voldemort: Lumos!  
  
Harry: Ah!  
  
Voldemort: Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry: Urfgh.  
  
Voilà c'était un chapitre lent en évolution.À suivre. 


End file.
